


Yearly Traditions

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kamukura and Hinata share the same body here, M/M, New Year, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Hinata spends his new year eve alone, but not quite.





	Yearly Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019! It's their birthday, so here's a fic! I wanted to try my hand at writing them where they shared the same body, and either of them can take control (although Hinata is in control most of the time). I don't want to turn this note into an essay, so all I'll say is, I hope you enjoy the fic!

It was about two hours before the new year. 

Many people were gathered around the shrine, dressed in their kimonos or winter wear as they waited to ring the bell. Hinata had just arrived, face turning a slight pink from the sudden cold. He rubbed his hands together as he hurried over to join the queue, hoping that the crowd could help to warm him up a bit more. 

The sun had long set, leaving the shrine to be illuminated by cleverly placed lights in the building itself. It was a rather peaceful sight in contrast to the bustling crowd around him. 

“It’s almost new year huh?” Hinata spoke. 

“In about two hours, yes.” A calm voice spoke inside his head. 

Kamukura was wearing his suit as always, settled inside a kotatsu as he watched the imaginary tv. New year decorations were displayed all around the infinite white room- from a giant kagamimochi to an intricate bamboo display. All these were of course, just a figment of Hinata’s mind. 

“You should dress up for the new year.” Hinata huffed out as he rubbed his hands again, thanking softly as the crowd started to move. 

Kamukura whipped out an orange out of thin air, doodling something onto it as he ignored the previous question. As quiet as always. Hinata decided to leave him to do whatever he wanted to that poor orange, focusing on the gentle chimes of the bells as he waited for his turn. 

Hinata had visited the shrine countless of times for the new year, yet this year’s was a bit different. After all there was a new, kind of weird tenant living within him now. The past few shrine visits had been kind of lonely, so he was hoping that the new addition could somehow liven it up this year. Though it looks like he’d rather doodle on some fruit than talk to him… 

“Hajime.” Kamukura called out as he showed him the orange he drew on, wait does ‘drew’ even apply to something like this?

The orange had been peeled and scraped meticulously, shaped to look like Hinata wearing a daruma costume. How did he even manage to sculpt his ahoge, from an orange? 

“This is your mind, a place where anything is possible.” Kamukura answered as he placed the orange down, then whipping another one out of nothing as if to prove his point. 

“Yes, but if you do that you’ll just get bored. So you definitely sculpted that, even though that was probably boring as well.” Hinata reasoned. 

“That’s correct.” Kamukura took out a knife as he started to sculpt yet another daruma orange in the blink of an eye, this time with a rather impressive long strand of hair in front. He placed the oranges side by side, and Hinata couldn’t help but marvel at the rather cute oranges. 

He could feel his stomach growl, and he was thankful for the loud chatter that drowned it out. Kamukura simply stared as Hinata buried his head further into his scarf as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Then Kamukura whipped out a rather large box of kusamochi and started to plop them into his mouth, all while looking boredly at the suffering boy. 

Never had Hinata wanted to smack someone this badly. He really wanted to pinch his cheeks and stretch them really far like what he was doing to that delicious piece of mochi. Then he would rub his head and mess up his precious hair and tie them up to a bunch of knots- 

A breath of smoke escaped his mouth as he finally neared the end of the queue. Deep breaths Hinata. You’ll get your revenge later! 

It was finally his turn to pray, so he tossed a coin in, shook the bell, clapped three times and prayed. 

He prayed for good health for those around him, for the year to be full of surprises and less trouble. He prayed to be more confident in himself, and for Kamukura to be happy one day.

And of course, he prayed that he’ll get his revenge for earlier. 

After that was done, he tried his luck at the omikuji, read his fortune and bought two charms (the red one was for Kamukura) to keep. With the main events out of the way, Hinata made his way to the colourful lights and smoke from the street vendors nearby the shrine. 

Kamukura, who was still munching on the endless supply of kusamochi, watched the hungry boy buy the first street food he had come across. He bit into the steaming hot takoyaki hungrily and then regretted it soon enough as he stuck out his burnt tongue. 

“Dis ish all your fault Izuru…” He tried to fan his tongue as if it would make it feel better, then made sure to blow on his takoyaki before trying another bite.

“Weren’t you going to get your revenge?” Kamukura said as he put away the box of mochis and continued to observe the other. Hinata pouted in response.

His body was now warmed up from the takoyaki, and he searched for anything else he could eat as he waited for midnight. It wasn’t like he was that hungry, but he had nothing better to do to pass time. 

“You should check your bag.” 

Hinata had wanted to ignore him as a form of payback, but decided to check anyway out of curiosity. He felt for any strange, hidden things, and true enough- amongst the forgotten water bottle and other winter wear was a box nestled deep inside.

He took it out and inspected the wooden box. It was a small square box, and he shook it around just for good measure. He didn’t hear anything.

“Ju-just what’s inside…” Hinata gulped as he suddenly feared for his life. This was Kamukura after all, who was known for his sadistic pleasure in torturing him.

There was no reply, and so Hinata knew he just had to brave himself and open it. Tension stiffened his body as he pulled open the lid far away from his body.

Inside, was a lone kusamochi.

“Eh?” He brought the box closer as he inspected the mochi. Hinata Hajime has eaten a lot of kusamochis in his life, and so he could tell a good one when he sees it. This was, without a doubt, one of the best kusamochi he has ever seen, and he quickly connected the dots and teared up. 

“I made this for you while you were asleep. Enjoy.” Kamukura started to sip on some hot tea, perhaps to distract himself from the tearing boy that quickly took a bite out of it. 

As he expected, the flavour was phenomenal. The texture, taste and filling was just so perfect! 

“Is this your present?” Hinata laughed as he finished up the mochi way too quickly. Kamukura nodded. “I know you’ve prepared a present for me too.” 

Hinata hummed. “Well other than that charm I got you, I knitted this scarf! Look it’s pure black, just like your hair.” He pulled the scarf from around his neck and held it straightened out. “It’s a bit crooked here and there, but most importantly, it was made with love!” 

Kamukura looked at the smiling boy who quickly wrapped the scarf back around him once a cold breeze blew. There was a long silence as Hinata continued to roam around the shrine, scrolling through his phone as he answered messages that he had missed to kill time.

“Thank you.” 

The phrase was so sudden that he almost didn’t catch it. He wasn’t really expecting a response from the other boy, who had turned away from him, but there was a small strange warmth inside his chest that definitely wasn’t his.

“Thank you too, Izuru.” 

He spent this new year’s eve just like any other, yet it was one of the most fun he had. Surely it was also because of the strange company he had, and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

For once, he could truly smile on his birthday. 

A loud gong resonated through the area, signifying the beginning of the new year. 

There were a million things running through his mind, but there was only one thing he wanted to say. 

“Happy birthday!”


End file.
